1919fandomcom-20200213-history
Artemis Damani
Artemis is a 17 year old soldier and captain of Cannoli's Army, and keeper of peace. She seems to live off of army rations, coffee, crackers and jerky. Artie does her best to stop fights around 1919, as well as to protect her friends and uphold the name of Justice. She's a skilled fighter, but lacks self confidence. She wears "the color of Justice" (green) at all times, but also has the tendency to wear red (a color she has always been drawn to, but she has only recently labeled "the color of rebellion", thanks be to Chaerade). ::Her greatest plot involvements deal with aiding Captain Cannoli and the Captains, including the battles against GrunnyTechX and the war against System Corp, but she's also participated in many of the other plots. Personality Artie tends to look for, and cling on to, those around her she sees as mentors. She works best as a follower and responds excellently to orders and commands, finding it difficult to work without guidance, and nearly impossible to lead others unless forced to. Although Artie craves to be taught, she can also be rebellious. She has a strong sense of morality (but hardly voices it), hates to disappoint others, is highly prone to self-blame, and becomes easily ashamed of her own wrong-doings. She's a fighter (not just in her soldier duties) and bounces back rather quickly from injuries both physical and mental. This is most likely due to her ability to see the brighter side of bad situations, or perhaps due to her faith in fate. She tries to use a firm hand, but doubts her own abilities. Artful holds back in most battles, too afraid she might mortally injure someone. Under extreme situations, Artful can enter her war and combat state of mind, a state first brought on during an argument with Ark. After harassing her and calling her beloved Cannoli names ("monster" being one of them), Artful entered a state of rage, taking down and injuring Ark badly. She might have killed him, has she not come to her senses, or had Cannoli not interfered. She also entered this mode during her missions and wars against the System Corps soldiers, slaying dozens of them (only to feel guilty later). Artful has displayed her stubborn streak often, playing stupid during interrogations and refusing medical help at times. Despite these small outbursts of independence, Artful would (almost) never disobey a direct order from Cannoli. Duties and Pass-times Artful's main duty is to protect the citizens of 1919, both from outside dangers and each other. She also greets newcomers, picks up trash in the area, and helps inform others of possible dangers. Another duty involves reporting those who violate the ToS. Back at the base, Artful fills out and files paperwork (a process that has become soothing, rather than actual work). She also keeps a steady flow of hot coffee in the coffee pot (mainly for Cannoli) and cleans up after the others, making sure the place is in tip-top shape and working order. When not at work, Artful spends her time training and meditating (an exercise that calms the body and mind, and also replenishes her chi). Whenis in session, Artful works part-time as a P.E. teacher for elementary students. Pre-1919 Years Artemis was born into a high-class family. Her parents were controlling, keeping her on a tight schedule. She had everything she could possibly want-- that money could buy. She had the finest tutors, the finest clothing, the finest food. But, like any restricted child, Artemis rebelled. She refused to learn ballroom dancing, she refused to play the piano. She refused to wear dresses, and refused to eat when they would force her to. She became difficult in all situations, challenging her superiors and generally causing havoc for everyone around her. When she was able to, Artemis would sneak out and play in the alley with the other neighborhood children. She'd play rough games with the boys, such as sword play and kick boxing. On her fifteenth birthday, Artemis followed her older brothers' example and ran away from home. She exchanged her clothes for lower-class ones, hopped a train, and later joined the Seidou Dojo. Here, she learned to respect her superiors, and it was here that she received her first serious lessons. She abandoned her given name, and began using the alias Artful Dodger, and the nickname Artie in it's place. She trained every day, learning to use a staff as well as the sword. She also learned to use magic. After some unfortunate events, she was forced to leave the dojo and seek out a new teacher. Early 1919 Years Upon hearing word of the Zurgs, Artie made her way to 1919 to see what she could learn about them. On her first day, she met a young man named Cannoli and immediately asked to be his apprentice. The man seemed shocked, but accepted her request. Artie became a soldier in the Army of Justice, an organization ran by Captain Cannoli himself. At first, Soldier Artful wanted nothing more than to learn of his strange past, but it was a difficult task and Artie lowered herself to the level of trickery in order to do so. Finally realizing how badly her curiosity was affecting the Captain, she gave up her quest for his past, and decided he would tell her things when he was ready. When the Zurgs left, she fully focused on her duties as a soldier. She accompanied Cannoli on his rounds, recruited new soldiers, and did her best to keep the Guild in working order. Artful became friends with the others in 19, but only a few were close and respected. After killing a person for the first time, Artie ran away from her troubles again, this time to a monastery. She took up a vow of silence, and learned peace of mind and chi manipulation through meditation and focus. She returned later and resumed her lessons under Cannoli. She faced many foes, the most menacing of them being one GTX, a mad scientist and direct threat to Cannoli and all of 1919's citizens. GTX made several modifications on Artful and Cannoli (as well as several citizens), but the physical damage was little compared to her emotional scarring. As GTX faded from threat into legend, more villains arose, and Artful continued to aid the civilians in the villains' take-downs. She later became involved in the war against Bill Svenn and the System Corps, the very people who made Cannoli. After handing Tort's mind over to Bill as a last resort and favor to Tort (who was too chicken to deliver it himself), Artie returned to the base to seek medical attention for her hand. It was then she found a note from Cannoli, who had left on a mission to destroy Bill sometime during Artful's walk to the base. Overcome with mixed emotions (Guilt and grief, over having handed over Tort's mind to Bill, and possibly dooming all of civilization. Frustration, over not being able to help in Bill's distruction. Anger, confusion, hurt, lonely, for having been left behind by Cannoli, with only a note for goodbye. Abandoned and lost, currently without Cannoli and now also questioning her belief and trust in Fate), she spent the follow weeks sleeping in Cannoli's tank and keeping her injured hand from infection. Current 1919 Activity Upon Cannoli's return, Artful vented her frustrations over having been left behind. Cannoli managed to calm her down, and Artful couldn't stay mad at him. They took a walk and returned to 1919 later on, where they sat and talked for a bit. Cannoli told her about his plans to be a better partner, and Artful agreed to do the same for him. She is now able to continue her faith in fate, and hopes that with System Corps gone, things can return to normal-- as normal as things in 1919 can be. Relationships Artful harbored a deep respect for Cannoli since their first days together, and she has always looked up to him, but as her teachings progressed she began to harbor feelings for him. Refusing to admit them on the basis that her good friend and fellow soldier already held feelings for him, Artful continued her duties without a word to anyone. After her leave of absence and upon her return to 1919, Artful admitted her true feelings for Cannoli to herself. The other 1919ers had apparently picked up on these feelings long before she had, and decided to meddle. After a while, they managed to explain the situation to Cannoli. Startled by these new developments, Cannoli left to think things through. During his absence and with little guidance, Artie made the biggest mistake of her life and spent a moment with Tranny. Sex lasts a moment, being a parent lasts your whole life. The birth of Artful's daughter, Althea, put Artful and Cannoli's would-be relationship on hold. Distraught and upset with herself, Artful became moody and neglectful with her daughter. Althea didn't turn out the way Artie had hoped, causing her to doubt her own parenting skills. After awkward situations and mutual avoidance of each other, things were later resolved, and Cannoli and Artful finally confessed their love for each other. Cannoli continues to be a loving and devoted partner, despite his awkward approach. Along with working together, the two have gone out on many occasions, for coffee, dinner, and dancing. Artie has stated more than once that she would do anything for him (except end his life, an exception to devotion that arose when Cannoli almost ended hers), and promises to always be by his side. Without him, Artful seems completely lost. Artful continues to show her affection for Cannoli through her actions, working closely with him, keeping fresh coffee in the pot at the base, dressing in green, keeping her artificial eyes green, and once dying her hair green. On Christmas of 08, Artful used her father's bank account to purchase a military tank for Cannoli. He in return gave her a Ban Hammer, a weapon she cherishes but struggles to wield. Among her most trusted and/or respected friends are TTT, Stell, Nikolai, Duo, Jude, Wolf, Amanda, and Chaerade. They are the few people who know (and are allowed to use) her given name, Artemis. While TTT and Stell have become strong older sibling (or even parental) figures, Duo was seen as a fun-loving older brother. Nikolai is considered a close friend and ally, and Wolf has taken on a motherly and protective role for Artful. Jude has become a son of sorts, and Artful does her best to guide him and give him advice, along with support. The two of them have a mind link, a product of the bond they made after Jude's first death. Amanda is one another good friend of Artful's, and the two get along well together, even if Artful doesn't agree with some of Creation's actions. Although Artful doesn't fully trust Chaerade, after past events, she respects him her and hopes to become friends with her. Along with her 1919 family, Artful also has her natural family. Her mother and father spend their time at home, entertaining house guests and going to fancy parties. Her father, Reginald Damani, is a stock holder, retired from his business long ago. It wasn't until recently that Artful's father was able to locate his long lost daughter, due to the purchase of a genuine military tank. Artie also has one brother, named Kagon. The two were close as children, but Kagon left home at a much younger age and joined Cannoli's army after Artful. Kagon and Artful aren't as close now a days, because of Kagon's rare appearances around the base and 1919. Weapons, Powers, and Modifications Weapons * Quarter Staff: a sentimental weapon picked up on her journey to the Seidou Dojo. Currently broken. * Katana 1: Kokoro, ancient and given to her from the Seidou Dojo. * Katana 2: Kichigai, forged from Ted's scrap metal. * Tanto: Kan, forged from Ted's scrap metal. * Ban Hammer: Given to her by Cannoli, Christmas '08. ::Artful's first weapon was the quarter staff, a short-lived weapon that was broken by the police of the Neutral Realm during an interrogation. :: ::Her favorite and most often used weapons continue to be her katanas. A smaller sister blade to Kichigai, her tanto, Kan is used for last resorts. However skilled with the sword, she holds back with them during civic duties. She often uses these weapons sheathed, to stun instead of kill. :: ::Although it's cherished, Artie struggles to properly wield her Ban Hammer. Being of a slight frame, the hammer is heavy and often knocks her off balance. To remedy this, she's been lifting weights. :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: : Powers * Carbon manipulation: A magic first learned in the Seidou Dojo. First thought to be "darkness", but later examined and found to be of mineral origin. * Chi manipulation: Learned from the monks, and later sculpted by Coheed, accessible only through mediation or deep focus. * Justice sheild: Learned from Cannoli, requires focus. ::The first magic medium she learned was a dark purple-black substance. Artie assumed it was shadow magic, but after talking to Duo later in 1919 she learned that it wasn't. Upon further inspection, the substance turned out to be of a mineral origin- namely carbon. With this medium, she is able to bind or rescrict her enemies, create weapons and projectiles, conceal attacks, and shield herself and others. The substance is highly versatile and easy to use. It can be hard and solid (like brick), thick and sticky (tar), light and airy (like powder), or anywhere in between. She's able to extract the substance from the ground, metals, plants, and (if she so desired) animals and people. Extracting carbon material from metal is a difficult and time-consuming task. So far, she has only extracted the substance from the earth. :: ::By manipulating her own chi, Artful can channel her energy into her fists, feet, and other body parts, blades, rocks, projectiles, and other objects. She is able to release the energy safely, or detonate the energy upon a target (either controlled, or upon contact). The desired host for the energy (whether it be her hand, her sword, or another object) is unaffected by the blast and remains unscathed during the assault. Unlike other magics, detonating her chi into opponents costs Artful energy. :: ::Not only can she manipulate her own chi, but through meditation and deep focus, she is able to manipulate others' chi as well. By pulling and pushing the chi (like the flow of water through one's body), she can induce a calming effect upon a person, effectively awaken or numb parts of the body, or encourage healing to minor wounds. She can also use her energy to search for others' energy signatures, but this ability is weak, doesn't last for very long, can only be used with a great deal of focus, and at the cost of her own energy. :: ::By concentrating on the "need for that bit of armor" and putting her energy into the thought, rather than the area needed for protection, Artful is able to summon a shield similar to Cannoli's- A shield of Justice (and thus is, the color of Justice: Green). The shield takes focus, and sometimes fails if not done correctly. With practice, though, it will become easier. This costs Artful a small amount of energy, but most of what's needed to conjure the shield is absorbed back into her once taken down. :: :: :: :: :: :: Modifications * Robotic eyes: Installed by Cannoli, give her infra-red vision, x-ray vision, night vision, and zoom. Can be hooked up to security cameras. * Robotic spine: Gained from GTX during an experiment. * Brain spider: Gained from GTX during an experiment. * Falcon wings: Gained from System Corps during a DNA experiment. Rarely used, as she's afraid of heights. * Robot left hand: soon to be installed. Made by Jude. ::Having had both her eyes stabbed out by Ark, Cannoli was able to install two robotic ones in their place. The eyes allow her to see in several different modes, and give her a zoom option for far-distance viewing. She's also able to connect her eyes to security cameras (she has her's connected to several cameras in the Justice guild, to "keep an eye on Cannoli" when she's away), but the wireless signal weakens with distance, and she has no knowledge on more advanced technology, limiting her use of this feature. :: During one of Grunny's mad experiments, Artful's spine was forcefully ripped out. A mechanical one was installed in it's place. The rehabilitation was a slow process, and she's since learned to live with it, but fails to realize it's full potential and flexibility. During GTX's experiment, a mechanical device was also implanted in Artful's brain, designed to control her actions and meddle in her thoughts. The brain spider cannot be removed through conventional methods, as it's booby trapped. :: ::Another experiment, a DNA one executed by Doctor Tricke of System Corps, replaced her shoulder blades with artificial ones, designed to give her the wings of a falcon, or an eagle. With the help of Nikolai and a serum injection, she was able to let the wings out, and retract them back into herself at will. Afraid of flying, these wings were hardly ever seen or utilized. Thanks to Chaerade, her shoulder blades were returned to normal and she no longer has these wings. :: While handing a copy of Tortellini's brain over to Bill Svenn, Artful's left hand was shot by Chaerade in a desperate attempt to destroy the mind-disc. Artful refused offers to have the hand magically healed, seeing the injury as a punishment and fitting Justice for having handed Bill the final piece to his machine. Beyond repair (or rather beyond function, if mended and left to heal naturally), the hand was to be removed and replaced by an artificial hand, made by Jude. But, it is no longer needed as Chaerade healed her hand during the end of the System Corps plot. Alternates * In AU, Artful is a soldier in Cannoli's army, and the two have not yet started a relationship. Cannoli's army of Justice Category:Cannoli's Army Category:Magicfags Category:Teachers Category:Tank Category:Parent Category:Gaian Category:Cyborgs Category:Heroes